Signs that display product information for products, such as foods, batteries, household items, etc. are commonly mounted to the front edges of horizontally extending shelves or to vertical shelf posts that support the horizontally extending shelves.
Display signs and hangers sometimes extend into the aisle of the store and, therefore, are prone to damage or dislodgement by accidental contact from passing customers. Occasionally, the protruding items may injure a shopper walking down the aisle.
For example, display signs are often placed in high traffic areas such as aisles running between shelves, display racks, pallet racks, etc. The signs that are supported with these sign holders often times are bumped by customers as the customers walk down the aisles. Also, the signs may be lifted upward by an upper-cut motion of customers who are straightening up after reaching for products that are displayed on lower shelves, which tends to dislodge the sign support from the mounting bracket.
Kump shows a conventional sign support in U.S. Pat. No. 6,698,124 having a hinge that supports a sign on a vertical shelf post of a merchandise shelf unit. The hinge permits the sign support to bend when a customer accidentally comes into contact with the sign support, thereby avoiding or at least minimizing damage or dislodgement of the sign or injury to the shopper walking down the aisle.
However, sign supports such as shown by Kump are assembled by the user from separate components that are often times mixed in a single box and shipped to the user for assembly and use. The user must both sort out the individual parts in the box and then slidably assemble the components together. Users do not want to spend the extra time necessary for these sorting and assembling operations, nor do they want the chance that the sign support can become free of its engaging bracket base.
The sign holder disclosed herein overcomes one or more of these or other problems.